


Balloon Trails

by Toppbanana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Balloons, Birthday Sex, F/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/pseuds/Toppbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose returns from a week long mission without the Doctor. She arrives home to find a mysterious trail of glowing balloons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon Trails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> This is a HUGELY OVERDUE birthday gift for my dearest Kelkat9! I hope it makes you smile, you deserve it! :)

It had been a long and harrowing week. While her team was successful in reuniting a young wieldifriar with its parents before they could destroy a small coastal town, Rose couldn’t help feeling the victory was a little hollow. A very crucial member of her team had been all but bedridden for the past six weeks thanks to a rather nasty alien spreading its even nastier virus. The Torchwood medical staff assured them it was nothing more than an intensified common cold, but it still meant rest and no work until the symptoms receded. So Rose bade Jake and the others a good night, and hurried home to check on said sick teammate.

Rose snorted to herself. The Doctor had never been just her teammate. He was her best mate, her soul mate. Even from the word “run” all those years ago, she knew there was something more between them. It may have taken a regeneration, almost falling into the Void, a white wall, hopping across dimensions, and the creation of half Time Lord-half human meta-crisis, but they were finally together. And she couldn’t be happier. Rose felt her need to be with him increase even more. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and quietly urged her car to go a little faster.

It was late by the time Rose pulled out the keys to her flat. She was sure the Doctor would be fast asleep, still trying to fight off the illness. She figured she would sneak inside, and crawl into bed next to him. Rose smiled at the thought of his expression when he woke up in the morning with her next to him.

The flat was dark when she entered, but she was still too distracted to turn on any lights by the thought of the Doctor’s sleep-mussed hair and lazy grin that would light up his face before he pulled her down into a heated snog. She didn’t notice her foot catching on a small round object until a loud BANG echoed through the flat.

Immediately, Rose’s Torchwood training kicked in. Whipping out a stun gun, she flattened herself against the wall and felt for the light switch. Just before she could flick the light on, she noticed a cluster of softly glowing white orbs sitting on the floor. Willing her heart to slow down, she slowly walked over to one of the little balls of light and nudged it with her foot.

Rose furrowed her brow and decided to chance picking it up. It was light and appeared to be made of a thin layer of rubber. It was a balloon. Rose chuckled quietly to herself and let it float to the ground. That’s when she noticed more of the phosphorescent balloons. They seemed to create a trail through the flat. Curiosity getting the better of her, Rose decided to follow them. As she did so, the balloons not only seemed to grow in numbers, but also began to change colour. They all started out as a dimly glowing white, but as she progressed forward they changed from the white to a pale blue, then grew darker before becoming a shade of purple. Cool tones turning fading warmer ones. With each step, she felt excitement ripple through her.

Just as the balloons had turned a soft pinkish colour, Rose met a fork in her road. The trail split off into three directions, each leading to a different closed door. Rose smirked to herself while pondering which door to try first. She opted to try the left door that led to their bedroom.

Rose slowly opened the door and peaked her head around the corner. She expected one of two things to be on the other side of the door, either her Doctor would be fast asleep, or he would be sitting there waiting for her (and she really hoped it would be the latter). Unfortunately, she was met with neither. The Doctor was nowhere to be found. Her heart sunk a little, until she noticed the balloons change colour again: they not only dimmed but had also shifted back to a blue-purple colour. An idea struck her.

Testing her theory, Rose backed out of the room while keeping her eyes on the colourful balloons. Just as she suspected, the orbs turned back to the warmer hues. Another grin sprang to her lips. One door down, two to go.

She watched the balloons while she made a few steps towards the door leading to the study. The balloons began glowing brighter. Rose repeated the same slow opening of the door. What she saw took her breath away.

Inside, the lights were off, but room was filled to the brim with the luminous red balloons basking everything in a lush romantic glow. Some of them sat on the floor, while others floated at varying heights. On the desk sat a bottle of chilling wine and of course, a basket of chips. Rose couldn’t help the pip of laughter that escaped her. It was all so beautiful, but the man sitting elegantly on the small sofa eclipsed it all.

“Hello Rose,” the Doctor said in a husky tone that seemed to actually raise the temperature in the room. He had discarded the blue suit jacket, leaving him in just his oxford. Rose took a moment to take in his rolled up sleeves, loosened tie, and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. She had to fight down a whimper.

“Hello,” Rose whispered, not even trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

“C’mere,” the Doctor said as he patted the spot next to him.

Rose didn’t need any further invitation. She practically leapt onto the sofa and into his arms. The Doctor immediately pulled her into his lap, burrowing his nose into her neck. She eagerly returned the embrace wrapping her arms tightly around him and feeling the lean muscle that flexed beneath his shirt. She drank in his spicy scent as through it were an elixir of life. It was moments like these that were her some of her favourites. Just simply holding each other, committing everything to memory, this was home.

“Did you miss me?” the Doctor asked cheekily into her skin, still not quite ready to relinquish her yet.

“Always do.”

“Me too,” she felt the Doctor smile and gently press his lips to her neck before pulling back enough to look at her. His eyes quickly looking her over for any injuries she may have acquired. Seeming satisfied, his mouth sought hers. His lips were gentle at first, as though he was still checking her for any discrepancies, but as Rose made a little needy noise in the back of her throat, the Doctor’s carefully strung resolve snapped. They became desperate and hungry, as they always did when they were separated for a period of time. Despite lengthy phone calls every night, there was still that lingering fear that something may go wrong, that they may never see each other again. They both only had one life, and while it may be a tad longer than an ordinary human (then again, they weren’t exactly ordinary anymore) it was still only one life.

They finally broke apart completely breathless and rested their foreheads together. Rose carded her hands through the short hairs at the back of the Doctor’s neck while he traced delicate circular patterns on her arms, neither one of had to say anything. They were more than content just sitting together. However, Rose’s eyes were once again drawn to the red balloons that were now even brighter than before, so she, almost mournfully, broke the silence.

“So, what’s all this then?”

“What’s what, love?” Rose shivered pleasantly as he began to press feather light kisses on her cheeks and down her neck.

“These…ah! These balloons,” Rose gasped out as the Doctor sucked a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

The Doctor proceeded to nibble lightly on her earlobe, drawing out a moan, before kissing his way back up to her mouth. He punctuated each word with a kiss.

“Nothing. Gets. Past. You. Does it?”

Deciding she wasn’t getting answers fast enough, Rose decided to turn the tables a little and ground down on the Doctor’s tenting trousers. She heard him suck in a sharp breath.

“Nope,” she answered with a nip to his bottom lip. The Doctor hands came up to hold her hips steady, and Rose knew she had won.

“Well, it seems to me that we may have missed your birthday a few weeks back…”

“Yeah, but you were sick! It didn’t seem right celebrating without you.”

The Doctor’s eyes found hers, and her heart melted a little bit more at his tender expression. As silly and cliché as it sounded, Rose felt her heart skip a beat.

“Well, I’m here now and I’ve never felt better,” the last bit was practically purred and accented with a subtle thrust of his hips, emphasizing just how much better he felt. “And as you can see, I’ve had a bit of time to plan making up for it.”

Rose felt arousal pool in her core as the Doctor started nuzzling her neck again, grazing his teeth every now and then against her flesh.

“These balloons are very special you see,” the Doctor said while continuing his journey. “They can be used for a number of different things: caution lights, emergency lights, mood lighting…”

Rose couldn’t help the slow rocking of her pelvis against the Doctor’s. He didn’t seem to mind, and in fact, actually began encouraging her motion. All the while, his voice remained deep and seductive, but he still managed to keep his own reactions hidden. It was maddening! Rose longed to reverse their roles, but she couldn’t concentrate enough beyond the lustful sensations that tingled through her.

“Developed them myself actually,” he continued. “They have a special little setting that changes colour when a person gets closer to an intended target or prize, if you will.”

“And does that make you my prize?” Rose responded breathlessly.

The Doctor smirked, “while I am quite the catch, I do believe that you are far more of a prize.”

And with that, Rose claimed the Doctor’s lips with ravenous need. The Doctor gave as good as he got, his tongue seeking permission to tangle with hers. She was only too happy to grant it.

Somewhere in a mess of tangled limbs, Rose had taken care of divesting the Doctor of his tie and had started working on his shirt buttons, and the Doctor had managed to flip Rose onto her back and hover over her. Rose’s quiet petals of laughter seemed to trigger something in the Doctor. His glinting eyes searched hers, almost helplessly, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“You are so beautiful,” the Doctor murmured with such vulnerability, tears pricked Rose’s eyes. “I love you, Rose.”

Rose raised her hand to his check. He leaned into it and kissed her palm. “And I you. So much.” She whispered.

This time when they kissed, it was languid and full of so much passion she was sure it was felt across universes. Together, they removed the rest of each other’s clothes with gentle touches and lingering kisses.

The Doctor’s mouth found her peaked nipple and lightly suckled at her puckered bud. Just as Rose felt like she was about to explode, he removed his mouth. Rose whimpered at the loss, which was answered by the Doctor’s low chuckle as he moved towards where she ached for him.

Rose moaned loudly as the Doctor slowly licked up her folds.

“Oh Rose,” he groaned, the vibrations adding even more pleasure as he began to move his tongue again.

Rose’s back arched off the plush cushions beneath her as she felt her climax prickle through her. But she didn’t want it to end, not this way. She pulled the Doctor’s hair with enough force to get him to look up at her.

“All right?” his voice tinged with a bit of concern.

“I need you inside of me. Now.” Rose panted. The Doctor was only too happy to comply. He positioned himself at her entrance gathering her slickness. Rose tilted her hips just enough that he slipped inside her, completely sheathing his cock. They paused for a moment, simply just feeling the way the other’s heart flitted and basking in the glow of being joined again.

When they were both ready, the Doctor pulled out and pushed back in at a painfully slow pace. Rose attempted to speed him up by meeting him thrust for thrust. The Doctor stilled her hips.

“I just need a second,” he grunted just above a whisper. Rose understood exactly what he felt. Even after being together in this universe, properly together, they still couldn’t believe they had each other. They were still so afraid that it had all been a dream.

After a beat, they both seemed to know to speed things up. Rose scraped her nails down the Doctor’s back, and she new there would be a mark left over, but she knew he secretly liked it. It was her claiming him, just as she kind of liked the love bites he would leave on her hips and breasts.

The Doctor’s thrusts started to become erratic; Rose could sense that he was closing in on his climax. She desperately wanted to finish with him, and the Doctor seemed to read her mind. He reached between them and rubbed her little bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. The sound of their slapping skin and the gasped encouragements filled the room as they both climbed higher and higher.

Rose forced herself to meet the Doctor’s eyes and pour every ounce of love she had into them.

“I’m close. I’m so close. Please, Doctor!”

“That’s it, Rose. Come for me, love!”

The Doctor covered her lips with his and swallowed her shouts as he spilled himself into her. Rose felt her hips continuing to rut against her will, milking every last drop from him.

With a careful motion, the Doctor pulled out of her, making her wince at the loss. He grabbed his discarded shirt and tenderly cleaned both of them up before snuggling behind her. The rapidly cooling sheen of sweat that coated their skin sent shivers through Rose’s body.

“Cold?” the Doctor asked, pressing a kiss to the freckle on her shoulder. Rose snuggled further in to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her and hummed contentedly.

“We could move into the bedroom?” he said softly, not wanting to disturb their quiet little bubble.

“Mmm, I’m…” the rest of her sentence was lost to a jaw-cracking yawn. The Doctor chuckled.

“Come on you, let’s get you off to bed.” He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

“’M not ti…tired,” Rose yawned again and nuzzled into the dusting of hair that coated the Doctor’s chest.

Before she knew it, Rose was in their bed with the duvet pulled up to her chin. She felt the Doctor crawl in behind her until they were flush against each other. Her eyes grew heavy as she started to drift off to sleep.

“I love you, Doctor,” she managed to get out.

“I love you too,” the Doctor pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Sleep now, my precious birthday girl.”

As Rose burrowed further into her cocoon and finally allowed herself to sleep wrapped comfortably in the Doctor’s arms, his single heart beating in tandem with hers. Before letting sleep claim her, she decided she was going to have to celebrate every birthday just like this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
